


I'm Willing To Beg For It

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Begging, Blackmail, Blowjobs, D/s, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Humiltation, M/M, Name-Calling, No Aftercare, and the title is a shitty joke, slight subspace, this sounds worse than it actually is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What are you on about, Jefferson?”Thomas slowly walked around the table and towards Alexander, and he watched, until Thomas was behind his chair. “I don’t run a charity service, Hamilton. I don’t give without getting anything in return.” Then, Thomas pulled the back of Alex’s chair, making him lean back and have his feet leave the floor. Alex made a surprised noise and his stomach briefly felt as if though it had dropped, and he made eye contact with the other man. “Madison and I did get your debt plan through, yes?”Alexander swallowed and stumbled on his words, shifting his dangling legs. “Ah - yes, yes you did.”“And a man pays his debts, right?”





	I'm Willing To Beg For It

“You seem to be really good at begging for what you want, Hamilton.”

“Wait - what?”

Alexander looked up from his plate, which was piled with expensive, imported meats, and up at Thomas Jefferson. He had a certain gleam in his eyes that made Alexander squirm in his seat, feeling somewhat uncomfortable, and it perplexed him, in a strange way. Alex shook himself out of his thoughts and cleared his throat. “I’m afraid that I don’t understand what you’re saying, Jefferson,” he said quietly. Thomas looked back at Alexander and gave a steely laugh.

“You ask for things all the time, not matter how extravagant or impossible,” Thomas began, seeming lackadaisical, “and you ask for them consistently. Begging.” He took a sip of his expensive, imported wine -  _ fucking France  _ \- and smiled. “You achieve in getting these things, so you must be good at begging. Convincing.”

As Jefferson ate some of the meat on his plate, Alex frowned, confused. “I suppose so,” Alex agreed slowly, unsurely, “but what does that have to do with anything?” When Jefferson didn’t respond, Alex continued, “If this is why you called for a private dinner with me here, then I believe I have no business in dealing with you.”

Thomas stood from his seat, and Hamilton watched. Thomas held his glass of wine in one hand, and he took a small sip from it. He wanted to be sober for what was going to happen. He wanted to be sober, aware, for  _ this _ .

“You wanted Madison and I to get your debt plan approved, right?”

“What are you on about, Jefferson?”

Thomas slowly walked around the table and towards Alexander, and he watched, until Thomas was behind his chair. “I don’t run a charity service, Hamilton. I don’t give without getting anything in return.” Then, Thomas pulled the back of Alex’s chair, making him lean back and have his feet leave the floor. Alex made a surprised noise and his stomach briefly felt as if though it had dropped, and he made eye contact with the other man. “Madison and I  _ did  _ get your debt plan through, yes?” 

Alexander swallowed and stumbled on his words, shifting his dangling legs. “Ah - yes, yes you did.”

“And a man pays his debts, right?” Alexander nodded. Then, Thomas handed his glass to Alex, and he took it gingerly. “Do  _ not  _ drop this wine, Hamilton. It would be such a waste for me.” Alexander nodded silently again and winced at the numbness that was settling into his legs. Seeing this, Thomas set the chair back down, and then ordered Alexander to stand up, which he complied to.

“I don’t see how this is relevant to my debt plan,” Alex said, swishing the wine in his glass. “Or -” he bit his lip, “- begging.” The sharp smell of the alcohol made Alexander slightly grimace, and so he lowered the glass, resulting in a tsk from Jefferson.

“Glass up, Hamilton,” he said, and then placed the flat of his hand against the bottom of his jaw. “Underneath your chin.”

Alexander looked at Thomas incredulously. “But why?” he asked, making his way to set the glass down, but Thomas had stopped him.

“I got your plan through, remember?” Thomas was now smirking at Alexander. Alex then, rather dramatically, rolled his eyes and held the glass where he was told to, letting the pungent smell of the red wine invade his senses. Alex watched as Jefferson practically glowed with satisfaction, and he stretched his legs out, feeling the blood rush back to them. “Hamilton,” Thomas said, “I’ve found that you’ve been involved in a rather… controversial scandal.”

Alexander looked up at the Virginian. “What?” he asked aloud, taken aback by Thomas. “What are you talking about, Jefferson?”

“I have the check stubs,” Thomas continued, “all to a man named James Reynolds. One thousand dollars.” Alexander’s eyes widened, and Thomas finally stated, “You, Alexander Hamilton, are an immigrant, embezzling government funds. Your career is done.” Alex was quiet, only for a moment, before letting out a laugh and arguing back. 

“Not true, Jefferson,” he retorted. “I’ve never pilfered any of the government’s money.”

“How so?”

Whoops. Alex was safe as long as he could avoid the question, for now. “I don’t have to tell you anything at all, Jefferson.”

“I suppose so,” Thomas said lightly, “but this means I have every right to out you to the public, and you won’t be able to defend yourself.”

“An affair,” Alex blurted out. Shit. Alex stiffened up and momentarily held his breath. Now came the real confession. “I… I had an affair with the man’s wife, Maria Reynolds.

There was brief silence, but then Thomas was laughing, as if it were a joke, and it nerved Alexander. “What are you laughing about Thomas?” he asked boldly, addressing him unaccordingly. Once Thomas stopped, he gave a sly smile to Alexander. Like he could see straight through the other man.

“My god, Alexander,” he said in a hushed whisper, “I assume the rumors about you whoring with other soldiers during the war must be true.” Alexander dropped the glass of wine in shock. Broken shards splayed out against broken shards, and he flinched when Thomas came around and grabbed him by the collar. “I told you not not to drop my  _ fucking wine _ , Hamilton.”

Alexander’s breath caught in his throat and looked at Thomas in his fiery eyes. “I’m sorry, Thomas,” he apologized with desperation in his voice. Thomas only chuckled in response.

You’re going to  _ beg  _ for your freedom from this room, for your career, and for your  _ wife _ .” Alex whimpered, and Thomas gripped his jaw. “You’d best get started, darlin’,” he said with venom in his voice. “Or else you’re going to have a long night ahead of you.”

Alexander could feel the beginnings of an erection pressing against his pants, and he made a small noise in discomfort.”Thomas, please let me go,” Alex said in a rather bored and uninterested manner. “I don’t want to be in here. I want to  _ leave _ .”

Then, his head whipped to the side, and there was a strong sting on his cheek. Alex let out a cry, and he was slapped again. “You can do better,” Thomas sneered. He grabbed ahold of Alex’s hair, and his cheeks flushed, becoming harder.

“Please, Thomas,” Alex begged with more feeling, “I need to go! I want to see Eliza, my daughter, my  _ son _ !” Of course he couldn’t; they were in New York, but he would say anything if it got him  _ out  _ and  _ away  _ from Thomas.

“Truly pitiful, Hamilton,” Thomas chided. He leaned down and kissed Alexander’s cheek, which was radiating heat, and Alex moaned at the sensation. “Having an affair behind your wife’s back. How do you think she would feel about this, hm?”

“I’m not - I’m not sure, just  _ please _ , keep this between the two of us, please, I’m begging you-”

“Strip.”

“What?”

Alexander’s pleas halted, and he realized, distantly, that he was crying, or had been. Thomas pulled on Alex’s hair, and he whimpered in response. “You heard me, slut.” Thomas seemed impatient as he let go of Alex’s dark hair. Something resemblant to the nippings of pleasure settled into the pit of Alexander’s stomach; there was just something so  _ arousing _ about such a  _ degrading _ name. Thomas led Alexander away from the broken glass by the hand, and, obediently, Alex took his clothes off.

* * *

Never had Alexander felt more humiliated in his  _ life _ . He was on his knees on the cold, hard floor, and Thomas was spilling wine on his body. Alex felt weak, powerless, compliant, although he shouldn’t have been. Why hadn’t he left, ran, gotten help, anything? Why was he so turned on by this? He had every chance to prevent this, but here he was, under Thomas’ wrath. The wine was ruining his hair and giving him an unpleasant smell as he embarrassingly attempted to cover up his cock.

“That’s what you get for wasting my wine and breaking my glass,” Thomas sneered, pouring the last of the wine on top of his head. “Fucking idiot.”

Alexander had started crying again, at some point, and he brushed his wet bangs away and unclenched his surprisingly dry eyes, and he looked up at the Virginian. “I’m sorry, Thomas,” he said weakly. “I’m not… I won’t cheat again, I promise. Just don’t tell anybody, I’m begging you…”

Thomas pulled a chair around so that he sat in front of Alex. “Show me,” Thomas said. “Show me how much you’re willing to have me keep your dirty secret.

Alexander looked up, body cold and wet, and saw something of interest in the other man’s pants. He leaned up over Thomas’ body, which resulted in the Virginian making a disgusted noise and pushing him down with his foot. “Don’t fucking touch me,” he scolded. Alex looked at him quizzically, confused, before Thomas continued, “My clothes are  _ not  _ to be ruined with wine. My clothes are much more than  _ your _ shitty clothing.” Thomas put one of his shoes against Alex’s mouth, and he began kissing.

Alexander was still crying while he did this. He wanted to be good, for Thomas, but at the same time, he felt as if though a different, more conflicting, emotion still lingered. But here he was, on his knees, naked, covered in wine, kissing Jefferson’s shoes. Alexander barely caught that he was doing it until he wasn’t, and then he was suddenly sucking on Thomas’ cock. Alex gagged around it, not used to the size, and Thomas laughed at him.

“You’re quite the entertainer, Hamilton,” he said mockingly, “although I know you can do better than this. I’ve heard that you’re  _ excellent  _ at this.” Thomas punctuated his last sentence with a thrust of his hips, and Alex let out a muffled cry.

Soon, Alexander was bobbing his head, but still gagging, and Thomas was silent. No reacting at all. Hell, he was  _ yawning _ . It made Alex pissed, and he tried putting all of the finesse and technique he had in  _ this  _ kind of ‘situation’ , but Thomas still didn’t give, only made Alex swallow down his precome, and it made him even _ more _ pissed. Soon,  _ finally _ , Thomas groaned, and he came down Alex’s throat. He pushed Alex off of him, and he swallowed.

“Alexander,” Thomas said, almost panting, “I think… I could keep your secret. The affair.”

“Th-thank you,” Alex murmured.

Thomas rose from his seat and buttoned his pants back up after having stuffed his cock back in them. He the tossed Alexander his clothes, which were neatly folded on the dinner. Thomas chuckled and held Alex’s glass of wine from earlier, taking a long drink from it. “Once you’re dry,” he said, “you can put those on and leave.” Alexander whimpered; he hadn’t touched himself once, and Thomas didn’t bother to either. Alex’s face flushed. 

“Thomas?” he said timidly. “Could I - may I cum? Please?” 

Sure, it sounded like a dumb thing to do, but Alex was in the kind of mindset to speak before thinking. And admittedly, Alex thought it sounded dumb, too. Thomas looked him up and down before landing on his cock, which was completely hard, and scoffing. 

“I’d imagine that you have a whore waiting for you in your wife’s bed.”

A rejection, to put it simply. 

And with that, Thomas dismissed himself with a chuckle and teasing motion of his hips from the room. Alexander sat, dazed and confused, and he distantly thought,  _ ‘How the hell am I going to get home like this?’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, did you enjoy this fic? If you did, then go to my Tumblr and check me out (not that you have to)!
> 
> https://absolute-gay-trash.tumblr.com/


End file.
